Porwanie
by Skwaruch
Summary: Porwanie to tylko bodzieć pobudzający pragnienia czerwonowłosego Chińczyka. Zaryzykuje i dojdzie do ich spełnienia, czy może pominie całą sprawę? KyuMi


_**Porwanie**_

Pożegnawszy się z kumplami, wyszedłem z baru. Ponieważ od domu dzieliło mnie zaledwie 10 minut drogi, zrezygnowałem z podwózki i ruszyłem pieszo.

Noc była dość ciepła, ale bardzo ciemna. Gdyby nie uliczne lampy, kroczyłbym w kompletnym mroku, jednak mimo to i tak nie dostrzegłem na granatowym niebie zbyt wielu gwiazd, a szkoda, zawsze lubiłem wpatrywać się w nie.

Szedłem chodnikiem, mijając nieznajomych ludzi, zmierzających na imprezę. W małej kolejce, utworzonej przed pubem, dostrzegłem kilka atrakcyjnych dziewczyn, lecz jakoś niespecjalnie się nimi interesując. Od dwóch lat byłem sam, więc zdążyłem przyzwyczaić się do tego faktu, który przestał mi już przeszkadzać albo zwyczajnie z braku nadziei nawet nie próbowałem się łudzić.

Nie dość, że na dworze naprawdę grzało, to w dodatku dotychczas nie ochłonąłem po szaleńczych tańcach. Słysząc za plecami głośne rozmowy i śmiechy rozweselonych piątkową atmosferą ludzi, ściągnąłem z siebie marynarkę, przechodząc obok mężczyzny w kapturze stojącego pod ścianą. Wydawało mi się, iż słyszę jakby westchnął, ale przyzwyczajony do dziwnych zachowań nie zwróciłem na to zbytniej uwagi. Kroczyłem w rytmie grającej w mym umyśle muzyki, od czasu do czasu wykonując taneczne obrotny, licząc, że nikt tego nie widzi. Na scenie się popisałem, aż koledzy nie mogli uwierzy, że to na mnie wołają „król parkietu", lecz wtedy byłem lekko podchmielony, a poza tym każdy tak się zachowywał. Natomiast piruety na chodniku raczej nie zostałyby przyjęte przez przypadkowych świadków zbyt przystępnie.

Doszedłszy do parku, czyli połowy drogi do mojego bloku, rozluźniłem się jeszcze bardziej i już otwarcie wykonywałem znajome mi ruchy. Gwar dobiegający z baru ucichł, ustępując odgłosom przejeżdżających samochodów, których zresztą nie było aż tak dużo. Pod butami brzęczał latający żwir, a wśród korony drzew szumiały liście. Czułem się bardzo swobodnie… aż za.

Wskoczywszy na mur fontanny, okrążyłem ją Moonwalk`iem, po czym w podobnym stylu przemykanąłem między licznymi ławkami. Nie wiem, co też mnie napadło, poczułem się wyjątkowo szczęśliwy. Pewnie zadziałał alkohol, którego dziś wyjątkowo nadużyłem, ale w sumie, nie przeszkadzała mi ta radość. Od dłuższego czasu nie miałem takiej chwili wytchnienia i beztroski, zanurzając się ciągle w wirze nauki i pracy.

Podśpiewując coraz głośniej, doszedłem do samego centrum parku. Sądziłem, że jestem kompletnie sam, jednak nagle dosłyszałem stłumione kroki. Początkowo myśląc, iż to moje, ruszyłem dalej, jednak już uważniej przysłuchując się otoczeniu. Po chwili z prawej strony, zdecydowanie wyraźniej obił mi się o uszy jakiś dźwięk. Przystanąłem na moment. Cisza. Zrobiłem krok i kolejny. Pewien, że ktoś jest w pobliżu, automatycznie przyspieszyłem. Serce zaczęło walić mi z podwójną prędkością. Wystraszony nie na żarty, po niedługim czasie rzuciłem się biegiem.

Wyskoczywszy z parku, stając przy samej bramie, obejrzałem się dookoła. Nic. Uspokoiwszy się, śmiejąc sam z siebie i własnego tchórzostwa, wkroczyłem na pasy. Przekonany, iż nastraszyło mnie jakieś malutkie, bardziej ode mnie przerażone zwierzątko, znowu zdecydowanie i w podskokach szedłem do domu. Jednakże nie było mi dane dojść za daleko, bo gdy tylko przeszedłem na drugą stronę jezdni, zatrzymał mnie przenikliwy huk i zupełna ciemność.

Od dudniącego hałasu pękała mi głowa. Przez powieki widziałem światło, ale ból przenikający od potylicy do płatu ciemieniowego nie pozwolił otworzyć oczu. Wbijając się w coś miękkiego, na czym leżałem, próbowałem zapanować nad huśtawką w moim łbie. Złapawszy za obolałe miejsce, poczułem, że mam mokre włosy, a pod nimi wielką szramę. Fakt nr 1 – oberwałem w głowę i to mocno, za mocno, bo teraz nawet nie mogłem się ruszyć bez zawrotów. Podniosłem niechętnie powieki, lecz po sekundzie ponownie silnie je przymykając. Jakoś nie konweniowała mnie wizja kręcącego się jak na karuzeli świata. Chowając głowę między nogami już w pozycji siedzącej, starałem się opanować, co przyszło dopiero po dobrych paru minutach.

Mogąc już w miarę trzeźwo spojrzeć na otoczenie, niestety nadal z latającym w głowie jumbo jetem, rozejrzałem się po pokoju. Dokładniej to siedziałem w piwnicy, na co wskazały małe, podłużne i umieszczone niemal pod samym sufitem okna, przez które wpadały pojedyncze promienie wschodzącego Słońca oraz schody prowadzące do drzwi. Ktoś przykrywszy puszystym kocem, położył mnie na czarnej, skórzanej, zaskakująco eleganckiej jak na zwykłą piwnicę sofie. Po dłuższym czasie zdałem sobie sprawę, że pomieszczenie jest remontowane. Świeżo pomalowane na przemian na czarno i brązowo ściany idealnie komponowały się z ciemnym parkietem. Właściciel chyba nie miał na razie czasu na posprzątanie, ponieważ wciąż porozrzucane leżały różne narzędzia, a poza tym prawie na środku stała przykryta folią, brudna od tynku ława (w takim razie czyściutką kanapę musiano wnieść tu niedawno).

Zasłaniając dłonią marnie zawieszoną, rażącą żarówkę, spróbowałem wstać, natychmiast upadając, straciwszy równowagę. Wygodna sofa oraz ciepły kocyk strasznie kusiły, by położyć się i zasnąć, a zdezorientowany mózg pragnął odpoczynku. Dając sobie delikatnego orzeźwiającego klapsa w policzek, jeszcze raz podniosłem obolały tyłek. Nie pamiętam, bym upadł, a bolał mnie, jakby został porządnie obity.

Jak niemowlak na nowo musiałem nauczyć się utrzymywać pion, ale po parunastu próbach w końcu zdołałem stanąć na nogi. Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, gdzie jestem, a tym bardziej, kto mnie porwał, bo to ewidentnie było porwanie – fakt nr 2. Osobiście podsycając własny strach, myśląc, że może natrafiłem na jakąś obłąkaną prześladowczynię, podbiegłem zrozpaczony i z lękiem w oczach do okien w nadziei, że przez któreś zdołam uciec. Taaa… ważę nędzne kilka kilo i jestem zatrważająco szczupły, ale za nic nie przecisnąłbym się przez te szparki, jeszcze jak na złość tylko się uchylające!

Nie wiedząc, co z sobą począć, niemal już płacząc z bezradności, przeszedłem (w sumie bezcelowo) całą piwnicę. Ciekawe, co też domownik chce z niej zrobić – pomyślałem. Moim zdaniem na pokój jest zdecydowanie za duża… chociaż jak kto lubi.

Włączywszy swój system pochłaniającego mnie bez reszty dekorowania w umyśle wnętrz, straciłem sporo czasu na zastanawianie się nad przeróżnymi pierdołami typu „Gdzie postawić łóżko?", zamiast obmyślać plan ucieczki. Kiedy wreszcie zauważyłem, że stoję bezczynnie przed pustą ścianą z zaciśniętymi w głębokim skupieniu ustami i zmrużonymi powiekami, wyobrażając sobie, jak wieszam na niej zdjęcia własnej roboty, na jakąkolwiek ewakuację było już za późno. Słysząc przekręcany w zamku klucz, skoczyłem błyskawicznie za sofę, modląc się, aby przybysz mnie nie zauważył. Nagły ruch przywołał nowe zakłócenia na trasie mózg – nogi i padłem jak długi na zimną podłogę.

Twardo stawiane kroki nagłe ucichły. Siedziałem za kanapą jak mysz pod miotłą, bojąc się choćby wychylić czubek nosa z kryjówki. Napięcie rosło. Coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony nie słysząc piszczącego głosiku szalonej dziewczyny, która w jakiś niewyjaśniony sposób zdołała mnie pojmać, zacząłem się kręcić. Cisza odbierała mi zdrowy rozsądek, z każdą kolejną sekundą bardziej nęcąc, by wyjrzeć, jednak strach trzymał jeszcze na wodzy. W końcu nie mogąc dłużej walczyć, uniosłem oczy i nim zdążyłem cokolwiek ujrzeć, przemówił do mnie męski głos. Męski?

- Wyłaź! Twoją czerwoną czuprynę widać spod samych drzwi.

Przerażony tak bardzo, że ledwo łapałem powietrze, wsłuchałem się uważnie w słowa nieznajomego. Chwilowo nie dałem rady spojrzeć mu w twarz, próbując na razie przetrawić to, co się działo. Po dość długim czasie zastanowienia, nagle mnie olśniło i z radością wyszedłem zza sofy. Wyciągając rękę do klęczącego na niej młodego mężczyzny, dziękowałem mu roztrzęsionym głosem. Uratowany! Uznając, iż jest z policji, wyjawiłem mu cały swój żal oraz strach przed porywaczką, jednak on patrząc na mnie lekko zniesmaczonym, ale na pewno zdziwionym wzrokiem wyjaśnił:

- Ta twoja prześladowczyni… to ja…

Zamurowany wlepiałem w niego zdumione oczy, a uświadomiwszy sobie, że nadal ściskam jego dłoń, puściwszy ją, odskoczyłem z piskiem pod ścianę. Zrozumiałbym kobietę, lecz chłopaka? Teraz to już po mnie. Pewnie to jakiś zazdrosny wariat, któremu wieki temu, gdy płeć przeciwna jeszcze się mną interesowała (a ja nią), odbiłem dziewczynę i chcę się zemścić. No to możemy przejść do faktu nr 3 – Bóg w tak wczesnym wieku zadecydował wezwać mnie do siebie.

Przygotowany na atak ze strony mężczyzny, wciąż trzymającego łokcie na oparciu sofy, rozejrzałem się błyskawicznie oraz dyskretnie po piwnicy, w poszukiwaniu ewentualnego narzędzia do obrony własnej. By nie stracić odwagi, powtarzałem sobie jak mantrę, że oddam mu, gdy podejdzie, że rzucę się na niego. Taaa… kiedy tylko zszedł z kanapy, zapiszczałem jak przestraszona dziewoja, zasłaniając twarz rękoma. Nie moja wina, że nigdy nie umiałem się bić, a ten osobnik wyglądał na typowego barowego rozbójnika!

- Spokojnie. – Zaśmiał się zmierzając w moim kierunku. – Wybacz to silne uderzenie, ale gdy zacząłeś biec, byłem zdezorientowany i nie wiedząc, jak zareagować, zrobiłem to, co wydało mi się najprostsze… trochę zbytnio się wczuwając. Włosy masz mokre, bo obmyłem je z krwi.

Krew? On zdecydowanie chce mnie zabić! chociaż… och, patrzył z takim przepraszającym wzrokiem, podczas mówienia nieśmiało wskazując na moją uszkodzoną głowę, że aż trudno uwierzyć, iż chciałby zrobić mi krzywdę. Najwidoczniej żałował, a tak poza tym, jego zachowanie nie świadczyło o niezrównoważeniu psychicznym, jednak wygląd, a raczej to jakby wygłodniałe spojrzenie mocno niepokoiło. Tak poza tym, był całkiem normalny, choć muszę przyznać, że wyjątkowy.

Czarne, proste i długie włosy z opadającą na twarz grzywką, z tyłu związał w kucyk. Czekoladowe, jarzące się oczy, obserwowały wszystko z trybikami, dostrzegając chyba najmniejszy szczegół, a poniżej pełne, jasno beżowe wargi hipnotyzowały, poruszając się wykwitnie przy każdym dźwięku.

Przyglądając się uważnie z namysłem tej intrygującej buzi, straciłem orientację i dopiero, gdy chłopak wyciągnął do mnie dłoń, oprzytomniałem.

- Cho Kyuhyun.

Niepewnie przywitałem się z nim, w myślach analizując jego imię i nazwisko. Mogłem dać uciąć sobie rękę, że kiedyś już go widziałem, ba, nawet chyba rozmawialiśmy. Szukałem w odmętach pamięci obrazu tej ciekawskiej, zmysłowej mimiki, lecz nadaremnie. Nie potrafiłem z niczym konkretnym jej powiązać, ciągle tylko widząc sceny, jak dziwnie wykrzywia się w nieprzyzwoitym grymasie.

Chcąc wyrzucić z głowy te chore myśli, potrząsnąłem nią, a on uznając, że to w skutek bólu, pogłaskał mnie po głowie. Gdyby nie władający mną pieter, odsunąłbym się natychmiastowo, ale naprawdę lęk wyczynia ze mną przeróżne rzeczy, w tym odbiera możliwość ruchu. Z wybałuszonymi z trwogi oczami patrzyłem tępo na zatroskaną minę młodzika, a kiedy musnął moje włosy, zadrżałem, pragnąc jak najszybciej stąd uciec.

Mężczyzna zawieszając dłoń przy moim uchu, miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, gdy z góry dotarł do nas stłumiony odgłos dzwoniącego telefonu. Po raz drugi w przeciągu paru minut poczułem się uratowany. Odetchnąwszy z ulgą, kiedy chłopak milcząc pognał na parter, oparłem się o sofę. Ciężko dysząc, znowu przeleciałem oczami po pomieszczeniu, a dostrzegłszy szparę w drzwiach, uśmiechnąłem się z satysfakcją sam do siebie.

Na paluszkach podbiegłem do wyjścia i nasłuchując rozmowę Kyuhyuna nieco poirytowanego, wymknąłem się kierując w głąb domu. Na moje nieszczęście akurat w głównym korytarzu zaraz przy ganku znajdował się telefon, więc nie miałem co liczyć na ucieczkę, musiałem przeczekać, a za ten czas lepiej się ubezpieczyć.

Los mi mimo wszystko sprzyjał, bo od razu trafiłem do kuchni. Wnioskując po jej idealnym stanie oraz braku jakichkolwiek brudnych, czy choćby wyglądających na używane naczyń, stwierdziłem, że rzadko właściciel z niej korzysta. Widząc równiutko wiszące na haczyku patelnie, chwyciłem za pierwszą lepszą, lecz uznawszy ją za małą, wziąłem jednak największą – nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

Powróciwszy do hallu, przyklejając się do ściany próbowałem wyznaczyć obecne położenie porywacza, ale nic nie słysząc, kątem oka zerknąłem w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą był. Dobrze powiedziane – był. Z jednej strony przeleciał mnie cykor, ale z drugiej spostrzegłem okazję, by czmychnąć.

Dzierżąc mocno patelnię, powoli szedłem do drzwi, obserwując wszystko wokół. Zważając na fakt, że chłopak zniknął, kiedy byłem w kuchni, pozostało mi niewiele czasu. Musiałem się spieszyć.

Dzięki Bogu, dotarłem do wyjścia bez problemu i już miałem nacisnąć klamkę, gdy na barku poczułem dużą, stanowczo mnie przytrzymującą dłoń. Wiedziałem, że to nikt inny jak ten… Kyuhyun. Całkiem skonfundowany na moment przestałem myśleć. Ręce mi drżały, jakbym cierpiał na Parkinsona, a w gardle nastała Sahara. Niewiele się zastanawiając, poddałem się instynktom i biorąc szybki zamach uderzyłem mężczyznę w głowę.

On padł jak kłoda, a ja jeszcze przez chwilę waliłem patelnią w powietrzu. Lepiej dla niego, że po pierwszym razie stracił przytomność… W sumie, wcale nie ułatwiłem sobie sprawy. Teraz dodatkowo miałem na sumieniu leżącego jak nieżywy, obcego chłopaka. Pomyślałem, że przecież mogę bez wyrzutów go zostawić, zresztą to nie ja bezczelnie porwałem nikomu niewadzącego, biednego, bezbronnego Chińczyka. Niczym nie zawiniłem, obudzi się po jakimś czasie i zapamięta, że ze mną się nie zadziera… Tak bym zrobił, gdybym był nieczuły, ale niestety nie potrafiłem pozwolić mu zmarznąć na chłodnej posadzce, więc przeniosłem go do salonu.

Namęczywszy się z przeciągnięciem jego ciała na sofę w dużym, niemal w całości drewnianym pokoju, chwyciłem za pobliski zeszyt oraz długopis. Ocierając jedną ręką pot z czoła – Kyuhyun wcale nie był taki lekki, jak sądziłem, drugą pisałem przeprosiny. Zostawiwszy na dębowej ławie patelnię oraz list i przykrywszy chłopaka kocem, oraz sprawdziwszy, czy nie doznał żadnych poważniejszych obrażeń, zwyczajnie wyszedłem z nadzieją, że nigdy tu nie wrócę.

Będąc już we własnym mieszkaniu, leżąc w moim wygodnym łóżku, próbowałem przypomnieć sobie, skąd znam tę twarz. Spoglądając przez okno w szarzejące niebo, grzebałem w najgłębszych zakamarkach umysłu, aż całkiem przypadkowo w końcu dotarłem do mety.

Klepnąwszy się w czoło, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że jestem tak ślepy, powróciłem do wspomnień sprzed pół roku. Profesor Cho (niewiarygodne, że nie skojarzyłem nazwisk) zaproponował mi w ramach ćwiczeń świetną sesję zdjęciową. Moim modelem miała być piękna dziewczyna, ale w sali zastałem młodszego ode mnie o jakieś 3 lata chłopaka. Przedstawił mi się, a ja kompletnie o tym zapomniałem, choć wtedy twierdziłem, że na zawsze pozostanie w mojej głowie obraz niesamowicie seksownego mężczyzny, doskonale nadającego się do erotycznej sesji. Zachwycił mnie jego sposób bycia, prawdziwość wyrażanych emocji, to idealnie wykonywanie każdego mego polecenia. Mówiłem: „Pożądaj", a on świetnie dobierał mimikę do pozycji, aż mnie samemu niekiedy wzrastała temperatura. Mówiłem: „Tajemniczy", a on rzucał mi pełne zagadek spojrzenie. Jak możliwe, że o nim zapomniałem? Synie mojego ulubionego wykładowcy? Najlepszym z dotychczas współpracujących ze mną modeli? Niepojęte.

Po tym jak wreszcie doszedłem do tego, kim jest mój porywacz, uznałem, że nie zawiadomię policji. Wolałem nie sprawiać kłopotów profesorowi z powodu wybryku jego dziecka. Tak reasumując to nic mi się nie stało, pomijając utratę paru kropel krwi oraz lekkie poszarganie nerwów, czyli w rzeczywistości żadne konkrety. Nie widząc sensu w robieniu afery, uspokoiwszy się, spróbowałem powrócić do codzienności, jednak bezustannie chodziła mi w myślach jedna niewiadoma - dlaczego?

_Z głębokiego snu wyrwało mnie dziwne uczucie lęku oraz przekonania, iż ktoś zachłannie wlepia we mnie swoje wygłodniałe oczy. Rozglądając się nieprzytomnym wzrokiem po pokoju, ujrzałem siedzącego na krześle młodego mężczyznę. W świetle księżyca rozpoznałem jego twarz. Jakim cudem ten cały… Kyuhyun dostał się do mojego mieszkania? Przerażony usiadłem na łóżku, dokładnie przykrywając kołdrą nogi, po których chłopak przeleciał ciekawskim spojrzeniem. Widząc, jak wodzi po każdym odsłoniętym kawałku mojego ciała, podciągałem pościel coraz wyżej, dochodząc aż do samej szyi. Paraliżujący strach odjął mi mowę. Wybałuszonymi oczami przyglądałem się wszystkim jego ruchom._

_Bez słów, wyłącznie z cwaniackim uśmieszkiem na diabelskiej twarzy podszedł do łóżka. Powoli podniósł rękę i zmysłowo zaczął rozpinać koszulę. Każde jego kolejne posunięcie zwracało coraz bardziej moją uwagę. Ledwo powracałem do rzeczywistości widząc te błądzące po torsie dłonie oraz język oblizujący namiętnie pełne wargi. Kyuhyun rzuciwszy na mnie swoją czarną koszulę, zabrał się za spodnie. Szybkim pociągnięciem wysunął ze szlufek pasek i odwróciwszy się tyłem, kręcąc ponętnie pośladkami, zsuwał wolno jeansy. Mimo wszelkich starań nie zdołałem odwrócić oczu od tego ciekawego widoku. Nagle ze zgrozą zdałem sobie sprawę z wyraźnie widocznego na pościeli pagórka. Zdezorientowany patrząc na swojego twardego przyjaciela, myślałem nad sposobem ujarzmienia go, gdy w pewnej chwili przed moją twarzą ukazała się rozbawiona buźka młodzika. Posławszy mi w powietrzu zalotnego całusa, powędrował w dolną część łóżka i zniknął pod pościelą. Automatycznie podkuliłem nogi, zakrywając zarumienione poliki mocno ściskanym w rękach materiałem. _

_Wesołe palce drażniły moją skórę spacerując od stóp po same uda. Łaskotki od ich wewnętrznej strony doprowadzały mnie do szału, a płynący stamtąd prąd zaciskał się na moim członku. Nie byłem w stanie niczego zrobić, w żaden sposób się obronić. Powtarzałem w myślach bez przerwy, że to szalone, przecież on jest facetem, lecz wtedy nie tej części ciała uległem… muszę w dodatku przyznać, iż bardzo chętnie. Cała ta sytuacja była jak wyciągnięta z nocnej mary, chociaż czy ja wiem, może jednak jak ze… Nie! Z przerażeniem uświadomiwszy sobie tor, po którym zaczął wędrować mój umysł, odsunąłem się gwałtownie od postaci hulającej z chichotem pod kołdrą, co zdecydowanie ją rozjuszyło. Jakikolwiek mój opór nie miał sensu, wyraźnie dominujący Koreańczyk pociągnął mnie stanowczo za łydki, po czym wyłoniwszy się na sekundę spod pościeli rzucił mi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie (i chyba cicho warknąwszy) ukrywszy się ponownie, dopadł już nie tak delikatnymi dłońmi moje bokserki. Próbowałem za wszelką cenę coś zrobić, wyrwać się z jego silnego uścisku, ale ciężko było poruszać się z zakutymi rękoma. Co? Przyglądając się policyjnym kajdankom ubranym w różowy puch, poczułem nagle coś gorącego oraz niesamowicie twardego w okolicach swojego… tyłka… Mój przenikliwy krzyk zapewne było słychać na całym korytarzu, lecz działający według własnego planu Kyuhyun okazał się na niego głuchy…_

Wyskoczyłem z łóżka, z piskiem łapiąc się za tylną część ciała. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili szaleńczego biegu po sypialni zauważyłem, że jestem sam. Kołdra, owszem, była strasznie skopana, kilka poduszek leżało na podłodze, jednak nic poza tym. Żadnych kajdanek ani, co najważniejsze, żadnego nagiego mężczyzny. Odetchnąwszy z ulgą, usiadłem na skraju materaca i otarłem pot z czoła. Byłem kompletnie przemoczony. Nawet bieliznę miałem mokrą… yyy… to przecież zdarza się tylko dojrzewającym chłopakom… prawda?

Zmieszany i obrzydzony minionym snem ruszyłem do łazienki. Wchodząc do salonu kątem oka ujrzałem na ścianie czarną postać. Z prędkością światła zabarykadowałem drzwi od pokoju i opadłszy na podłogę, zacząłem się modlić. Nagle stałem się zatwardziałym wyznawcą wszelkich bóstw świata. Serce omal mi nie wyskoczyło, gdy za oknem usłyszałem jakieś stuknięcie.

Przesiedziałem na panelach dobre parę minut. Nic się nie działo. Nikt się na mnie nie rzucił. Przez malutką szparę zajrzałem do salonu. Ciemna postać znikła. Ostrożnie przeszedłem po łazienki i zamykając za sobą drzwi, zobaczyłem siedzącego dumnie za oknem wielkiego kocura. Kiedyś go uduszę. Nie obchodzi mnie, co pomyślą sobie sąsiedzi. Zabiję tę bestię!

Mijały kolejne dni, a porywacz nie dawał żadnych znaków. „Mam nadzieję, że go nie zabiłem." – myślałem niekiedy irracjonalnie. Przecież lekkie uderzenie patelnią nie mogło go zabić… Prawda? Na pewno nie! On przywalił mi jakimś kijem, czy czymś podobnym, a jakoś nie umarłem.

Odganiałem te mroczne myśli, lecz i tak nie potrafiłem zapomnieć o tym ciemnookim młodziku. Pierwszego dnia zajęć po porwaniu miałem na dzień dobry zajęcia z profesorem Cho. Z obawy przed spojrzeniem mu w twarz, przesiedziałem przed salą prawie pół godziny, zanim wszedłem. Na szczęście wykładowca przywitał mnie jak zwykle ciepło, z charakterystyczną sympatią. Nic, kompletnie nic nie wskazywało na to, że o czymkolwiek wie. Możliwe, że Kiu Xian po prostu nie powiedział ojcu… hmm, interesująco brzmi, Kiu Xian… wracając… ale wydawało mi się to mało prawdopodobne. Pan Cho zawsze mówił, iż ma bardzo dobry kontakt z synem, więc musiał usłyszeć o czymś takim. No, po pierwsze: właśnie to codziennie widywanie profesora uniemożliwiło mi wyrzucenie z głowy tego szalonego Koreańczyka. Po drugie… wstyd się przyznać… Może przedstawię to tak.

_Obudziłem się jak zwykle w środku nocy. Za oknem widniał rozjaśniający pokój księżyc w pełni. To już trzeci raz… z kolei, kiedy śniły mi się… te rzeczy. Wczoraj jeszcze dałem się nabrać idealnie udawanej rzeczywistości, Kyuhyunowi, który strzelając biczem, powiadomił mnie, że „czas na zabawę". Jednakże tym razem nie było takiej opcji. _

_Wszystko, zaczynając od detali sypialni po moje odczucia, było nad wyraz realne, lecz nauczyłem się już dostrzegać fikcję. Miałem świadomość, że to tylko sny, ale nadal nie umiałem jakkolwiek zareagować. Nadaremno próbowałem je kontrolować, a nawet się obudzić, lecz mogłem wyłącznie patrzeć, doskonale obserwując każdą scenę, każdą rzecz, jaka się ze mną działa, jednak nie umiejąc się temu sprzeciwić. _

_Tym razem młodzik przybył do mnie z taneczną rurą. Nie chciałem tego okazać, lecz naprawdę podobał mi się sposób w jaki ją wykorzystywał. Ubrany w ciemne spodenki, spod których wystawały białe bokserki, dał mi niezły pokaz swoich tanecznych umiejętności. _

_Po ponętnym piruecie, lekko podskoczywszy, oplótł jedną nogą poręcz, a wykonawszy na niej wolny obrót, zaczął się wspinając. Rura zdawała się nie mieć końca. Jego ciało idealnie z nią współgrało. Na samym szczycie zrobiwszy po całej długości poręczy zapierający dech w piersiach szpagat, wygiąwszy swoje ciało odchylając głowę do tyłu, uniósł nogi, a załapawszy nimi rurę, zjechał w dół. Leżąc już na podłodze, dostrzegłszy zachwyt na mojej twarzy, uśmiechnął się flirciarsko z delikatnym rumieńcem. _

_Szybkim ruchem przeszedł do pozycji stojącej i oparty plecami o metal, wywinął się kusząco w łuk. Kolejna figura wywołała u mnie obezwładniający impuls, biegnący przez całe ciało. Kyuhyun po otarciu się w szerokim rozkroku o poręcz, podskoczył i zwrócony głową w dół, trzymając się rękoma, wykonał kolejny szpagat, a opuściwszy nieco nogi, podciągnął je efektownie szybko. Widok jego pracujących mięśni, jego ud doprowadzał mnie do szału. Z rozpaczy cicho łkałem. Nie potrafiłem wygonić zbereźnych myśli, jakie mnie nachodziły ani podejść do chłopaka, by… ACH! _

_Nagle sceneria uległa zmianie. Wciąż znajdowaliśmy się w mojej sypialni, lecz teraz siedziałem na krześle z zawiązanymi z tyłu rękoma, a młodzik ubrany w czarne, przykrótkie spodnie, marynarkę i białe polo oraz rękawiczki, trzymając jedną dłoń na kapeluszu, a drugą na pasku, wybijał biodra w tempie „Billy Jean". Zagryzając dolną wargę i posławszy mi pożądliwe spojrzenie, zrobił dwa kroki w moim kierunku, po czym bokiem następne, wypinając swoje nęcące pośladki, a palcami wypstrykując rytm. Odszedłem już od zmysłów, a pożerając oczami najmniejszy szczegół jego ciałka, z przyjemnością poddawałem się prądom ogarniającym mnie od środka. _

_Z moich ust wyrwało się syknięcie, kiedy Kiu Xian podszedłszy, z wysuniętą jedną nogą zakręcił biodrami, a spodnie mocno opięły się na jego męskości. Te rozchylone wargi i język na nich odebrały mi cały rozsądek. Dłonie, które objęły mnie, uprzednio zjechawszy od szyi po same biodra Koreańczyka, roznieciły w moim dołku ogień. _

_Kyuhyun usiadł mi na kolanach w rozkroku, ocierając się członkiem o nogi. Oblizawszy usta zbliżył się i już miałem poczuć tę miękkość, tę namiętność, rozkoszne ciepło i wilgotność, gdy sen rozerwało przenikliwe dzwonienie budzika._

Wyglądałem jak trup. Ludzie widząc moje wory pod oczami, nie rzadko pytali się, czy aby na pewno wszystko ze mną w porządku. Dlaczego nie spałem? Odpowiedź chyba jest prosta! Gdy tylko zaczynałem odlatywać, rozpoczynał się istny horror. Moją psychikę niszczyły niewyobrażalnie gorszące wątki ich fabuły, lecz najgorsze miało dopiero nadejść.

Po paru dniach przyzwyczaiłem się do tych sadomasochistycznych fetyszy prześladującego mnie we snach młodzika, ale… fakt, że ja… przejąłem po pewnym czasie inicjatywę był ewidentnym przegięciem. Rano wstawałem z nieznośnym problemem w spodniach. Często spieszyłem się na zajęcia, a ON nie zmieniał swego położenia. Niekiedy musiałem toczyć z nim zacięte walki, aby odzyskać kontrolę. Ja osobiście nigdy nie czułem się gejem, jednak widać, iż mój organizm miał gdzieś odczucia swego właściciela.

Przemęczyłem się dwa tygodnie, dwa tygodnie bezustannego zmagania się z niepokornymi myślami. Kyuhyun przez cały ten czas ani razu nie nawiązał ze mną kontaktu (pomijając te senne najścia!). Nawet Profesor Cho (na szczęście!) nie dawał jakichkolwiek oznak, że cokolwiek wie. Omal nie zawinięto mnie w kaftan, tak pragnąłem, by ta makabra osiągnęła koniec. Całe me ciało sztywniało ze strachu, gdy nadchodziła noc. Jeśli tylko byłoby to możliwe, omijałbym łóżko kilometrami. Nie mogłem nawet nikomu o tym powiedzieć, wyżalić się… a raczej nie miałem komu… Ani przez myśl nie przeleciało mi, by odnaleźć Kiu Xiana, chciałem zapomnieć. Przez niego moje życie ogarnął chaos! Z największą chęcią przetrzepałbym go za to durnowate porwanie i wszystkie jego skutki! Całymi dniami chodziłem rozwścieczony. Nie dość, że niewyspany to w dodatku w mojej głowie zalęgły się potwory! Czekałem w nadziei, iż czas sam przyniesie rozwiązanie… i przyniósł.

Dochodził wieczór, a ja nadal siedziałem na wykładach. Została mi jeszcze jedna godzina, ostatnie ćwiczenia, lecz czułem, że nie podołam, padnę w pewnej chwili na twarz albo zacznę wyrywać sobie włosy z obłąkania. Pan Cho-junior skutecznie zatruł mnie swoją osobą. Jak jad jakiejś żmii krążył po całym mym ciele, z każdą kolejną sekundą odbierając mi resztki sił. Mój koniec zbliżał się wielkimi krokami.

Nie wytrzymałbym dłużej! Wyślizgnąwszy się po cichu z sali, na paluszkach przemierzałem korytarz. Do wyjścia zostało zaledwie kilka metrów, zaraz miałem być wolny, w domu czekała na mnie nowa torba od Gucciego, którą kupiłem sobie na pocieszenie, lecz nagle stanąłem jak zamurowany. Przyklejając nos do szyby, wyłupiastymi oczami śledziłem najdrobniejszy kawałek półnagiej męskiej sylwetki. Nigdy dotąd nie widziałem jej na żywo, ale bezbłędnie rozpoznałem te masywne uda i umięśnione ramiona.

Z nerwów zagryzłem mocniej wargi, aż w ustach poczułem metaliczny posmak. Tego było za wiele! Dlaczego przylazł akurat na mój uniwersytet? Wiem, wiem, jego ojciec tu pracuje, jednak nie znaczy to, iż może sobie bezkarnie wpadać i nękać zdesperowanych studentów widokiem swojego ponętnego ciała!

Kyuhyun, oczywiście, doskonale odgrywał swoją rolę, sam nie spotkałem wcześniej tak perfekcyjnego modela. Nikt nie umiał wyrazić tyle emocji własną twarzą, nawet kiedy były one prawdziwe. Te gesty! Potrząśnięcie głową, by odgarnąć grzywkę, nieświadome oblizywanie warg, to spojrzenie… Kobieta od samego patrzenia na niego mogła zajść w ciąże. Apro po kobiet… Już byłem nieźle zdenerwowany, ale gdy zobaczyłem, jak „wielka pani fotograf" puszcza zalotne oczka do Kiu Xiana, opanowała mnie zwierzęca wściekłość. Głupia siksa! Co ona sobie w ogóle myślała? Że taki przystojniak jak Cho zwróci na nią uwagę?

Od ściskania paska torby pobielały mi przeguby, a od gorącego oddechu zaparowała cała szyba. Wwiercając wzrok w sylwetkę panienki bez zahamowań flirtującej z Koreańczykiem, zamierzałem wparować do sali i… nie wiem, zrobić… coś, cokolwiek! Najlepiej wytargać ją za włosy!

Klamka powoli opadała, gdy na ramieniu poczułem czyjąś dłoń. Odwróciwszy się, chciałem jak najskuteczniej odpędzić intruza, lecz wszelka zebrana we mnie agresja przerodziła się w skrępowanie, kiedy ujrzałem profesora Cho.

- Mi, dzieje się coś? - Bystre oczy mężczyzny wypróbowywały na mnie swoją siłę perswazji. - Ostatnio dziwnie się zachowujesz.

- Przepraszam, ale mam parę spraw na głowie. Taki trudniejszy okres.

Poliki płonęły mi ze wstydu, kiedy usiłowałem zasłonić drzwi.

- Nie idziesz na zajęcia? - Zapytał wskazując na zegarek - koniec przerwy.

- Yyyy… źle się czuję, nie chcę przeszkadzać innym swoim marudzeniem, więc lepiej, jak pójdę do domu i nieco odpocznę. Tak… to do widzenia.

Mężczyzna pomachał mi na pożegnanie, nie ruszając się z miejsca. Gdy doszedłem do wyjścia, luknąłem jeszcze kątem oka na nauczyciela, który zaglądał właśnie do sali, po czym rzucił mi pełne zadowolenia i osobliwych aluzji spojrzenie.

Co się ze mną dzieje? Uspokój się, głupku! – wykrzykiwałem sam do siebie wlepiając pusty wzrok szaleńca w gorącą czekoladę. Postradałem rozum, nawet nie przejąłem się parzącym me dłonie kubkiem, ciągle tylko myślałem o nim, on, on, on, Kyuhyun… CHO KYUHYUN!

Jadąc samochodem do domu obmyśliłem milion sposobów na zemstę. Ta dziewczyna musiała zapłacić za uwodzenie… Co ja wygaduję? Byłem tak wykończony, zwłaszcza psychicznie, aż zasnąłem na kanapie w salonie. Potwornie bałem się kolejnych koszmarów, ale przecież musiałem odpocząć.

_Choć temperatura w mieszkaniu spadła, nie było mi zimno pod kocykiem oraz robiącym za grzejnik gorącym ciałem przytulonym do mego torsu. W ramach wdzięczności wsunąłem swoje palce w gęste, proste kosmki włosów tej nieznajomej osoby. Usłyszawszy ciche mruczenie satysfakcji, śmielej głaskałem jej skalp. Do moich nozdrzy doleciał delikatny zapach intensywnych, lecz niedrażniących męskich perfum. Z przerażeniem zauważyłem, iż za moment rozpoczną się moje męki, znowu… Jednak tym razem wyjątkowo miałem wystarczająco sił, aby ewentualnie uciec, jednakże, o ironio losu, zabrakło mi ochoty._

_Ciepła, duża dłoń błądziła po moim brzuchu wywołując miłe łaskotki. Jakże mógłbym zwiać od takich czułych pieszczot? Z rozkoszą wtuliwszy nos we włosy mężczyzny, poszukałem ręką jego policzka i z zachwytem gładziłem liczne dołeczki pozostawione najprawdopodobniej po młodzieńczym trądziku… słodkie… _

_Kiedy ciało obok mocno zadrżało, bez wahań zbliżyłem się, oplatając nasze nogi. Dreszczy jednak nie wywołał chłód… bynajmniej, ale był to doskonały pretekst, by mocniej do niego przylgnąć._

_Pierwszy raz ten dziwny sen nie napawał mnie lękiem. Pierwszy raz naprawdę cieszyłem się, że mam tego nienormalnego chłopaka przy sobie. W sumie, czemu się dziwić, w końcu wcześniej byłem bezbronną ofiarą seksualnych tortur jego zbereźnej natury… a teraz po prostu trwaliśmy. Takie „mary" pożądam mieć wiecznie._

_Drobny nos zawędrował w okolice mego obojczyka, znajdując w jego wgłębieniu idealną miejscówkę. Rytmiczny, ciepły oddech Kyuhyuna paradoksalnie przyprawiał mnie o gęsią skórkę. Wciąż głaskałem go po twarzy, tym razem przenosząc się na ucho, na co subtelnie jęknął. _

_Nagle sennie przesunął noskiem po mojej szyi, w następnej chwili łapiąc zadziornie gorącymi wargami za małżowinę. Przez moje nogi przemknął pobudzający prąd. Ostre ząbki łapały ostrożnie za skórę, a sprawny języczek samym czubkiem pobudzał wszystkie nerwy dolnych partii mego ciała. Wydostałem z siebie niekontrolowany syk, kiedy zassał płat ucha wraz z kolczykiem. Mocniej wplątałem palce w czarną czuprynę o zapachu przyciągających jak magnes ziół, a wolną ręką zacząłem jeździć po plecach chłopaka, gdy ten złapał mnie za udo. Dopiero wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że mamy na sobie wyłącznie bieliznę. _

_Spragnione bliskości wargi przeszły z ucha na policzek, pozostawiając za sobą czułe pocałunki. Kiedy jeden z nich został złożony na kąciku moich ust, chciałem wreszcie poczuć ich smak, lecz akurat w tym momencie Kyuhyun odsunął się i po raz pierwszy otworzyłem oczy. Parę centymetrów przede mną widniały czekoladowe tęczówki, patrzące z ciekawością oraz niewytłumaczalnym niepokojem._

_Chyba po raz setny dokładnie obejrzałem linię jego niewyobrażalnie pełnych warg, po czym podnosząc z powrotem wzrok, dostrzegłem ciemny pieprzyk pod prawym okiem. Jakim cudem wcześniej go nie zauważyłem ani tego dołeczka w brodzie? Rozmiękłem… _

_Kiu Xian, najwidoczniej będąc lepszym obserwatorem ode mnie, szybko spostrzegł, że zabłądziłem myślami dokądś bardzo daleko i chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę (gdyby tylko wiedział, ile tej uwagi w tej chwili poświęcałem właśnie jemu…) otarł delikatnie nasze noski, następnie ostrożnie składając pocałunki na moich sztywnych od zdenerwowania ustach._

_Trafiłem do nieba? Miałem wrażenie, jakby me wnętrzności rozpłynęły się niczym ciepłe masełko. Całowały mnie miękkie obłoczki, początkowo nie pewnie, następnie coraz zażarciej, ale nadal łagodnie. _

_Oboje nie zdołaliśmy stłumić wyrywających się z gardeł zniecierpliwionych jęków. Salon zapełniło echo naszych nierównych oddechów oraz odgłosy walki o dominację. Kyuhyun jeszcze silniej zaciskał palce na mojej nodze, penetrując jednocześnie rozszalałym językiem me usta. Po brodach spływały nam cienkie strużki śliny. Zdecydowanie zwariowałem, lecz podobało mi się to. _

_Przygarnąwszy Koreańczyka do siebie, poczułem nabrzmiałą męskość. Początkowo zakłopotany świadomością, iż to… jego penis, szybko stwierdziłem (i to z niemałym podziwem), że w gruncie rzeczy ma się chłopak czym popisać. _

_Nasza niegroźna wojna stopniowo przybierała brutalniejszy obrót, gdy do akcji wkroczyły ząbki oraz pazurki. Na przemian przygryzając sobie nawzajem wargi, drapaliśmy w uniesieniu napięte ciało kochanka. _

_Nie mogąc wyplątać swych długich palców z włosów Cho, ciągnąłem go raz za razem, uzyskując w ten sposób coraz głośniejsze warknięcia. Coś mi podpowiadało, by odrobinę rozjuszyć tę bestię, tym seksowniejszą im bardziej wściekłą. _

_Młodzik zarzucił na swe udo moją nogę i położywszy rozwartą dłoń na pośladku, zaczął wolno nadawać rytm naszym ruchom. Traciłem panowanie, czując gorąco bijące od jego stwardniałego członka. Jakaś nadludzka siła rozkazała mi zsunąć gumkę niebieskich bokserek. Kyu na szczęście szedł tym samym torem myślenia i po chwili nasze… To takie krępujące. _

_Łaknąłem więcej i więcej, rosła we mnie potrzeba zaspokojenia wszystkich drzemiących w tym chudym, bezbronnym ciele rządzy. Tak długo byłem sam… zdecydowanie za długo._

_Nie zastanawiając się zbyt wiele nad konsekwencjami własnego postępowania, naparłem na usta chłopaka, starając się przejąć inicjatywę. Wolną ręką odciągnąwszy jego dużą, męską dłoń, nieco go zirytowałem… i o to chodziło. Nadaremnie szarpał się i wyrywał, bo, o dziwo, z pozoru taki wątły, jednak w rzeczywistości mam sporą siłę. Dodatkowo, czym przekroczyłem chyba granice jego wytrzymałości, przestałem ruchać biodrami i nim zdążyłem mrugnąć, leżał już na mnie, wciskając w sofę. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. _

_Ściągnąwszy bokserki, oparty na rękach, zaczął posuwiście podskakiwać, z każdą kolejną chwilą wpadając w większy chaos. Czekoladowe oczy spoczęły na moim nagim torsie, jakby widziały słodki przysmak, a za nimi powędrowały usta. Nie mając żadnego pola manewru - moje ręce były mocno przytrzymywane nad głową - oddawałem się ciepłu rozlanemu po ciele, nie przerywając jednak rozmyślań nad następnym podejściem do podsycenia kyuhyunowej złości._

_Gorący oddech bił od zachłannie obcałowujących mój brzuch warg, a przebijający się przez nie język, liżąc lekko moje boczki, czule łaskotał, podczas gdy drżąca dłoń dyskretnie głaskała kości miedniczne. Chłopak znacznie się uspokoił, pogrążony w naszych równomiernych ruchach._

_Zakończywszy serię pocałunków, z rozchylonymi ustami, z których wydobywał się cichy warkot, spoglądając na ocierające się o siebie męskości, uważnie i wolno posuwał pośladkami. Mógłbym tak całą wieczność patrzeć na te rozświetlone szczęściem tęczówki i nieświadomie rozciągające się kąciki ust wraz ze spoczywającym na wargach wyschniętym od błyskawicznych oddechów językiem. Jeszcze zeszłej nocy, z pewnością zaparcie bym się przed tym bronił, nie wiedząc, ile tracę. _

_Usiadłszy, czule jeździłem opuszkami palców po jego twardych mięśniach… ramion, ud oraz tych łagodnie zarysowanych na brzuchu i klatce, natomiast Kyuhyun objąwszy moją twarz i zadarłszy podbródek, uśmiechnął się cwaniacko, po czym precyzyjnie mnie pocałował. Chwytając mocno jego język oraz zrzucając pod swój, próbowałem ponownie wzbudzić w nim poirytowanie, lecz opanowała go dziwna samokontrola. _

_Gdy Kiu Xian obcałowywał moje czoło, bawiąc się włosami, ja zsunąwszy bokserki, usadowiłem go na swoim członku. Dlaczego to robiłem? Niech pomyślę? Och, wybaczcie nie jestem obecnie zdolny do myślenia. Zamknijcie w ramionach najseksowniejszego waszym zdaniem mężczyznę, a zrozumiecie, o czym mówię. Tak, wcześniej się bałem, mimo że nie zawsze mnie gwałcono, ale każdemu poprzedniemu snu, brakowało tego oddania i uczucia, które otaczały nas teraz._

_Gdyby nie dłonie chłopaka, moje serce chyba by wyskoczyło. Pragnąłem zapaść w śpiączkę i nigdy się nie obudzić. Móc bez przerwy trzymać na sobie tego Koreańczyka i przyglądać się jego słodkim uśmiechom, kierowanym specjalnie do mnie. Właśnie jednym z nich zostałem uraczony, kiedy odrobinę się uniósłszy, zanurzył mojego penisa w swoim wnętrzu. Nie miałem pojęcia, co zrobić. Dotychczas jeszcze ani razu… Byłem prawiczkiem. Nie kochałem się z kobietą, a co dopiero z mężczyzną, jednak wiedziałem, iż Kiu Xian wszystkiego mnie nauczy. Żeby tylko zdążył, zanim się obudzę…_

_Cały roztrzęsiony ze zdenerwowania oraz podniecenia, nie wierzyłem, że może istnieć coś tak przyjemnego. Pośladki chłopaka mocno zaciskały się wokół mojego członka, powoli podnosząc się i opadając. Widząc grymasy bólu na jego twarzy, nie pozwoliłem, by zwiększył tempo. Miało być dobrze… nam obu. _

_Jak nic na świecie, pragnąłem posiadać zdolność zatrzymywania czasu i wcisnąć właśnie w tym momencie pauzę, gdy wpatrując się prosto w swoje oczy z opartymi o siebie czołami oddawaliśmy się tańcowi naszych ciał. _

_Byłem już bliski końca, kiedy młodzik złapał moje ręce i zaczął je całować. Wraz z jednym, parzącym pocałunkiem umiejscowionym w samym ich środku, doszedłem. Zagłębiony w rozkosznym, rozluźniającym prądzie położyłem się, a na mnie Kyuhyun, wciąż trzymający moją dłoń. Nasze palce się splotły. _

_Tym razem, to ja chciałem wyciągnąć się na nim, więc spróbowałem nas przeturlać, co poskutkowało bolesnym upadkiem. Gdy chłopak głośno syknął, z poczuciem winy oznajmiłem:_

_- Zaraz ci to wynagrodzę…_

_I ponownie w niego wszedłem, łapiąc jednocześnie za domagającą się uwagi męskość. Moja własna trochę pobolewała i wiem, że ruszałem się jak typowy amator, ale bardzo pragnąłem dać mu od siebie jak najwięcej…_

To była jedna z najlepszych nocy w moim życiu. Nigdy dotąd tak dobrze nie spałem, tylko odrobinę pobolewały mnie mięśnie. Pewnie przez złe ułożenie.

Ech, musiałem być porządnie zmęczony, nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy przeszedłem do sypialni. Dobrze, że mieszkam sam, bo mój lokator nieźle by się zdziwił, widząc jak rzucam się po łóżku. Z takimi snami normalne, że rozkopałem kołdrę i… porzucałem trochę poduszkami, hmm… Sny… te sny…

Rozmarzony zamknąłem jeszcze na chwilę oczy, chcąc przypomnieć sobie dokładnie niestety już ten miniony. Dlaczego rzeczywistość nie może być taka piękną? Nie przeszkadzałoby mi to, że jesteśmy oboje facetami. I co z tego? Gdybym tylko miał jego numer telefonu… Nie! Nie! I tak pewnie okazałoby się, że porwał mnie dla żartów albo… nie wiem, zwyczajnie wszystko szlag by trafił! Nie mogłem pozwolić sobie na rozczulanie się, więc szybko powróciłem myślami do realności. Wczoraj ominąłem ważny wykład, musiałem dowiedzieć się, co robiła moja grupa. Dochodziło południe - któryś z kumpli na pewno już nie spał. Chwyciłem właśnie za telefon, by napisać do jednego z nich, kiedy ujrzałem jakieś bazgroły na moim spisie zajęć. Złapawszy na prędce plik kartek, ujrzałem, zamiast bazgrołów, eleganckie, staranne pismo.

„Sorry, ale skoczyłem do sklepu po coś na śniadanie. Mam nadzieję, że spałeś dobrze…

_Kyuhyun_"

He… hehe… to jakiś żart? Yyyy… nie obudziłem się, po prostu się nie obudziłem! Boże, dlaczego szczypanie mnie nie budzi? Cholera jasna, przecież wczoraj w nocy wróciłem do domu i uwaliłem się na kanapę, lecz sam! Byłem sam… Chwila, chwila… Coś jakby skrzypienie drzwi, ale zbyt zmęczony nie zwróciłem na to uwagi, a potem… potem poczułem coś cieplutkiego obok mnie… Niemożliwe, nie może być. Ja i Kiu Xian! Fu! Kyuhyun! Oskarżę go o molestowanie i włamanie! Co on sobie myślał? Co ja sobie myślałem robiąc to wszystko z nim wczoraj? Przecież spałem, niczemu nie zawiniłem…! Och, jaki ze mnie głupek… nie oszukam sam siebie… W końcu sny to odzwierciedlenie naszych pragnień... O nie, ile jeszcze w takim razie nas czeka… HIHI…

THE END


End file.
